Preguntas
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Las personas siempre tienen preguntas que no se pueden responder, pero ¿Qué pasa si realmente la respuesta esta ahí y lo único que pasa es que no la queremos reconocer? Es un problema que nos carcome, más a los estudiantes. Y aunque no se crea también acoge a los asesinos, entonces ¿Que tan grande será el problema de las personas que cumplen esos dos roles al mismo tiempo?
1. ¿Por qué?

_Hola! Bueno será una colección de drabbles que narraran los alumnos y maestros del 3-E, ustedes deben adivinar quien XD bueno, al final si no adivinan igual les diré quién es, sin más preámbulos empezamos._

 **¿Por qué?**

¿Por qué a nosotros nos pasa esto? Somos simples estudiantes de secundaria… no, miento… somos los peores estudiantes de secundaria, somos los discriminados y los estúpidos de la clase 3-E que no tienen futuro por no tener buenas calificaciones o por ser unos chicos problema, entonces ¿Por qué delante de nosotros hay un agente del gobierno pidiéndonos que asesinemos a ese monstro? ¿Acaso las estrellas nos cumplieron el deseo de no ser tan inútiles? ¿Es nuestro destino ser enseñados por ese pulpo que atenta con destruir la tierra? ¿Para que nosotros? Nadie nunca nos ha tomado en cuenta, por eso acabamos aquí, entonces ¿Este ser será el primero que nos tome en cuenta? Es tan gracioso y tan lamentable a la vez, a pesar de haber pasado ya algún tiempo no me lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me notó? Y una pregunta más importante que inconscientemente me hago y no puedo responder ¿Por qué tengo este ferviente sentimiento de querer ser notado por él cuando lo asesine?

 _Jajaja… sé que suena aburrido pero será algo entretenido y tendrá romance no se preocupen que habrá una pequeña trama que seguir y si supieron quien narro primero son unos genios! XD ok no Pues sí, es Nagisa, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap, será pronto XD espérenlo_


	2. ¿Por qué quiero conocerlos?

**¿Por qué quiero conocerlos?**

Aquel monstro es tan extraño, fue su voluntad ser el maestro de esta clase, más sin embargo sus alumnos puede que sean el doble de raros. He visto por parte del alumnado del edificio principal como son discriminados para mantener la eficacia de un retorcido sistema educativo, sin embargo son de las personas más interesantes que he conocido, a pesar de ser discriminados por el edificio principal parecen unos muchachos muy felices y bastante abiertos de mente, la supervisión del pulpo me lo ha demostrado, tienen poco tiempo de conocerlo y de aceptar su misión como asesinos pero son personas alegres, se ven felices cuando intentan asesinarlo y también se ven felices cuando toman clases con él. Ningún alumno normal hablaría de un asesinato tan alegremente y menos del asesinato de su profesor. Aun les falta mucho por conocer y por practicar, no son nada, no son un peligro y por ahora eso es malo considerando nuestra situación, sin embargo algo me dice que serán más de lo que me espero. Nunca he tratado de fraternizar con nadie más allá de lo laboral, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este anhelo de ser su maestro? ¿Por qué el anhelo de enseñarles lo más que sé? ¿Por qué quiero conocerlos?


	3. ¿Me alegra que volvieses?

**¿Me alegra que volvieses?**

Tengo amigos, no tenía a nadie más que a ti antes pero después de entrar en esta clase encontré amigos, amigos de verdad, que se preocupan por mí, por ellos y por todos, fue una dicha haber caído en esta clase, aunque siempre te extrañe. No tengo derecho a desear que volvieras a estar conmigo porque yo también me distancie de ti pero aun así mis sentimientos me ganaron y empecé a desear que estuvieras aquí conmigo aun en esta loca vida escolar, siempre lo desee a las estrellas y ahora se hizo realidad. Estas enfrente de mí, ahí parado con la misma sonrisa que siempre te caracterizo, la que me gusta tanto y que me dice que nunca estaremos en el mismo escenario, solo puedo sentir tres cosas al verte.

Una es sorpresa, quien diría que cuando menos pensara en ti, tú llegarías para quedarte con todas las miradas por tus grandes dotes sarcásticas y sádicas que siempre caracterizaron tus trucos sucios. La otra es alegría por volverte a ver, desde que nos distanciamos algo en mí no quería aceptar lo que pasaba ¿Por qué te alejaste? Siempre me preguntaba eso pero nunca supe el porqué, simplemente cambiaba mi pregunta a "¿Te volveré a tener como mi amigo?"

Y la tercera es tristeza, nunca tuvimos una mera forma de llamarnos, pero a ti nunca te importó poner al nombre de alguien algún honorifico, lo sé porque incluso a mí empezaste llamándome así, pero ¿Cuándo fue que cambio? ¿Cuándo empezamos a tener ese distanciamiento tan sutil en nuestra relación? ¿Por qué utilizamos ambos el "kun" en nuestros nombres? Aun si llevo tiempo haciéndolo no lo sé, no sé la razón… ¿o tal vez es que no quiero verla? Imposible.


	4. ¿Quién es en verdad?

**¿Quién es en verdad?**

Ese chico es claramente un chico problema, siempre con esa expresión tan burlesca, aun así me fascina, tuvo serios problemas con algún maestro, es por eso que odia lo que soy y quiere destruir mi esencia, no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya, no señor, seria faltar a mi promesa y no quiero eso, lo bueno es que aun quiere matarme, pero a mí y no a mi imagen como profesor, simplemente es un chico fabuloso, con nada crece y se hace mejor, me recuerda en cierto sentido a mí cuando era un poco más joven… pero si de recordar se trata, el que me recuerda más a mí es aquel chico, Nagisa, ese joven tiene algo que ni siquiera Karma posee, algo que lo caracteriza mucho conmigo, ese instinto asesino, puede que sea mi imaginación pero casi nunca me equivoco así que si él es como yo ¿Será sensato que siga en esta clase? ¿Quién es en verdad este muchacho? ¿Por qué se parece a mí?

 _Jajaja dije que tendría trama y tendrá trama solo que falta bastante para que llegue, agradezco a los que lean este pequeño proyecto y a mi primer review_ Akane-chan17 _hacerme mi noche, muchas gracias y sí sigo el manga y SI se quedó en una parte tan interesante! Quiero platicarlo con alguien así que si quieren agréguenme al face . .3950?fref=ts Bueno si quieren Adios! nos leemos después!_


	5. ¿Me molesta?

**¿Me molesta?**

Hace poco tiempo que llego aquel chico pelirrojo, pero pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Nagisa, solo es mi tapadera, al que uso para interpretar el papel de amiga, eso lo sé bien, más sin embargo no logro comprender el porqué de mi molestia cuando los veo juntos. Nagisa solo es mi amigo y tapadera ¿Cierto? Y aunque no fuera así, él y Karma son solo amigos ¿Cierto? No sé porque lo pienso demasiado, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo solo vine a este salón con motivo de venganza y mantendré mi postura igual, no necesito crear lazos en este salón, solo necesito que se traguen a mi personaje… ¡Eso es! Tengo esa molestia con él porque es tan listo y perspicaz, seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta de que actuó o por lo menos lo sospecha… pero que tonterías digo, si nunca he hablado con él, las únicas veces que me dirige la palabra es cuando viene y se lleva a Nagisa de mi lado, no sé ni cómo es su voz cuando ríe verdaderamente o cuando es amable o cuando esta emocionado o cuando esta triste, nadie lo sabe… casi nadie, supongo que Nagisa lo sabe, sabe bien como son sus expresiones y su voz… que exasperante… él debe conocer más facetas de Nagisa, como por ejemplo su voz cuando ríe de felicidad, cuando llora, cuando está soñando, cuando está enojado o cuando esta emocionado, yo no he visto más que la cara que muestra a todos lo demás… ¿Tal vez porque entro en la categoría de "todos los demás"? ¿Solo por qué no le conozco desde hace casi tres años como Karma? ¿Pero otros le conocen de tiempo antes y no conocen a Nagisa como lo hace él? ¿Entonces por qué simplemente con él es diferente? ¿Pero qué diablos pienso? Debo estar mal, si eso debe ser si no ¿Por qué de una u otra forma me molesta aquel pelirrojo?

 _Kya! No aguante! El manga me dejo con lo mismo! . Es horrible :c ya no aguanto otra semana y más porque el lunes dentro de ocho entro a clases ah! No sé pero yo quiero que gane Karma, siento que si gana seguirán con la clase de asesinato y también que podrá deshacerse de ese tormento, pues creo que se siente inseguro con Nagisa y una vez termine todo él suspirara y dirá que por fin puede regresar, que por fin puede ser de nuevo el descuidado Karma con su mejor amigo :3 que ya no importara nada, él ya no sentirá que debe tener cuidado con Nagisa y lo empezara a llamar si el "kun" y tal vez, solo tal vez se cumpla mi sueño y lo abrace :3_


	6. ¿Yo también puedo progresar?

**¿Yo también puedo progresar?**

No soy buena en varias áreas y nunca lo seré y mucho menos con las palabras pero sin duda alguna hay algo en que soy buena, la química es mi fuerte, no hay cosas enredadas que dan más de un resultado ahí, siempre habrá una sola respuesta… o eso creía yo. Me encerré en ese pequeño mundo de números y elementos del cual nadie me había logrado sacar hasta ahora, cuando él llegó. En cierto modo me dio tanta felicidad que él llegara, una parte de mi dijo "Por fin algo en tu vida cambiara" y al parecer no me equivoque. Es bizarro, extraño, cínico, misterioso y podríamos decir que hasta aterrador, pero cuando estuve con él investigando hasta tarde su presencia me alegró y calmó, estuve feliz de que por fin alguien me diera un poco de atención en lo que me gustaba. Es divertido y amable aunque me mintió y solo hice un "veneno" que lo ayudó… jaja no me arrepiento, me consoló cuando pensaba que solo servía para descomponer los planes de los demás y arruinar aún más las situaciones y me dijo que tenía que hablar… que el asesinato iba ligado al arte de las palabras. Es un placer tan cálido que no quiero abandonarlo por más que sepa que debe acabar, pero ¿Por qué tengo la inmensa necesidad de aferrarme a esta situación? Nunca le he dado demasiadas vueltas a las cosas ¿Cuándo empecé a cuestionarme tanto en mi mente? Todo cambio desde que él llegó ¿Por qué siento que si es él quien me enseñe podre superar la barrera en lengua? ¿Por qué sigo pensando que podre progresar si me mantengo en esta clase? ¿Por qué tengo el ferviente anhelo de que esta clase nunca acabe? ¿Por qué quiero que él nunca no abandone? No es solo nuestro profesor, es también nuestro amigo… y para mí es la mejor persona que pude haber conocido, la persona que deseo me enseñe siempre y todo lo que pueda, quiero que él este conmigo como mi profesor para siempre ¿Seré la única que se siente así?

 _Les dije que actualizaría :'D alguien se confundió al principio y creyó que hablaba de Karma? Alguien? No? Jajaja :c malos… ok no XD nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	7. ¿Quiero quedarme?

**¿Quiero quedarme?**

Fui una mocosa como ellos, pero nunca tuve una vida normal como la de ellos, bueno relativamente normal hasta antes que llegara ese pulpo, jamás entenderían como me sentía y el ferviente deseo que tenía de cumplir con mis trabajos… eso creía, pero jamás fueron normales, en esos chicos se esconden grandes talentos, los puedo ver, no serán de asesinato pero seguro que son talentos buenos que los ayudaran en la vida y por aquellos talentos es que fueron marginados y discriminados hasta dejarlos en este gran agujero al que le llamaron clase. Soy una profesional, he matado por dinero y por venganza, he sido marginada así que conozco bien la situación en la que se encuentran esos niños… no me importaba, todos debían salir de alguna manera de su agujero y ellos como estudiantes debían encontrar otra forma de hacerlo a parte del asesinato, no debían meterse en asuntos de una profesional como yo… pero ¿Cuándo fue que sentí un deseo de asesinato tan honesto? Nunca había presenciado la valentía de nadie quien se atreviera a molestar y humillar a un asesino, son niños que a pesar de ser asesinos siguen pensando en sus estudios y hacen todo por ello incluso ser enseñados por un monstruo que quiere explotar la tierra, se lo toman tan en calma y tan en serio que da miedo y da risa, son unos completos fenómenos. Fenómenos que me menospreciaron, que pudieron hacer una mejor evaluación de la situación que yo, fenómenos que no se rindieron ni exasperaron al primer intento fallido, todos esos mocosos eran tan constantes y alegres. Aun siendo asesina encontré de lo más bizarra y grotesca esa forma tan alegre de hablar del asesinato y de esa forma tan seria y pesada de hablar de la vida escolar y de los estudios… es como si su vida fuera feliz en esta clase y aún más feliz mientras intentan asesinar a ese extraño ser con una sonrisa… ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan felices en una situación como esta? ¿Por qué les agrada tanto ese ser? ¿Por qué les importa estudiar en esta situación? ¿Por qué son tan extraños? Y… ¿Por qué quiero quedarme como su maestra después de todo?

 _Vengo cansada de la convención de anime y vengo y me encuentro con 2 reviews en esta pequeña historia! Me alegro aún más mi día._

 _ **Akane:**_ _gracias por ayudarme a ponerle el título a mi próxima historia, al final si se llamara "En el carmín de tu cielo" así que espérala con ansias (para los que quieran saber será KaruGisa)._

 _ **Hikari Jeager:**_ _Cuando leí tu review literal grite "¡Mi sempai me notició!" realmente me alegro ver tu comentario allí y más que fuera largo, realmente tú eres una de mis escritoras favoritas puesto que me gusta la forma en la que narras y tu fic de KaruGisa fue el (OJO) primer lemon homosexual que leí y también el primero de ellos dos y me fascino y más porque mantuviste la personalidad de Karma cosa que yo no logro y aun no quiero aventurarme en ese mundo prohibido, es que Karma es más complicado que una mujer D: y sí, será KaruGisa, es una de las tres únicas parejas en Ansatsu que shipeo y aunque no me caen mal ni Okuda ni Kayano no me caen bien para pareja de alguno de los chicos . bueno ya me extendí pero enserio agradezco que me hayas leído!... A todos los que me leen!_


	8. ¿Qué es esto?

**¿Qué es esto?**

Esta escuela es realmente retorcida, su sistema educativo me deja intrigado y si no estuviera en esta situación realmente me fascinaría. Siempre supuse que la discriminación se daría por todo el alumnado contra mis pequeños discípulos así que me contuve cuando veía como eran humillados por los demás, pero cuando vi que también los profesores ayudaban a la acción me puse enfermo, tal vez me he encariñado más de lo que debería con ellos, así que me dije que a la próxima vez que alguien hiciera algo contra ellos no me quedaría de manos cruzadas y así pasó, suerte que solo fueron unas copias sin mucha importancia. Creí que desde ese momento mis estudiantes estarían más seguros de ellos mismos y no se dejarían intimidar por nadie… Más sin embargo todo cambió cuando vi a Nagisa ser amenazado por aquellos antiguos compañeros suyos, su mirada, esa sed de sangre que los hizo alejarse como niñitas es la prueba más ferviente de que me equivoque al creer eso… ahora no creo, estoy seguro de que mis alumnos superaran cada cosa que el futuro les depare, esta escuela y su sistema educativo bizarro será el menor de sus obstáculos…

¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una libreta en un lugar tan alejado del aula? Ciertamente es un bonito lugar, un claro bastante amplio con flores y plantas, casi nadie viene por aquí, ni siquiera yo, pero ¿De quién esta libreta?... ¿Mis debilidades? Ya veo… Nagisa~ Debe ser suya, bien la dejare en el lugar donde la encontré, su descuidado dueño debe volver por ella tarde o temprano. ¿Me pregunto qué tantas debilidades de mí conoce? Nada mal, sabe bastante ¿Eh? ¿Y esto? ¿Sus pensamientos? _Me alegra que volviese Karma… creo que se me hizo costumbre escribir todo lo que analizo en un cuaderno, supongo que será un secreto._ Nurufufufu~ Es una bella amistad aunque debes esconder mejor tus secretos Nagisa. ¿Qué más tendrás? _Este claro es un bonito lugar, nadie viene aquí, supongo que será mi lugar secreto… debería ponerle un nombre, pero ¿Cuál? Da lo mismo luego pensare._ Vaya, de ahí solo hay notas de lo nuevo que conoces de los del salón y muy usualmente comentarios de lo nuevo que ves en Karma, supongo que estar alejado de tu mejor amigo un tiempo es duro, pero Nagisa deberías buscarte una novia nurufufufu~ Bien y ¿Por qué no te ayudamos con el nombre para tu lugar secreto? Escribiré " _El jardín secreto para asesinos" Espero te guste Nagisa._ Bien mi trabajo está hecho, adiós libretita… espera a tu sagaz dueño.

 _Y listo! :D Por fin se va a desarrollar la trama! Por fin me inspire y se me ocurrió algo después de leer el manga por tercera vez XD Jajaja hablando de mangas les recomiendo uno que se llama_ _ **Green Worldz**_ _Jajaja es mi nuevo futuro postapocaliptico favorito, a escapar de plantas si! Bien nos vemos y gracias por leer y dejar reviews ;) los adoro!_


	9. ¿Jardín secreto?

**¿Jardín secreto?**

¿Dónde rayos deje mi libreta? Ah, supongo que suspirar hoy se me ha hecho bastante común. ¿Qué motivo tendrá Korosensei para hacernos estudiar tanto? Nunca entiendo lo que pasa por su mente, es tan complicado, creo que incluso más que Karma… hablando de Karma, espero que nadie haya encontrado mi libreta, no sé qué pasaría si alguien encontrase mis notas acerca de él y ni pensar en que él las encontrase… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No debo pensar en eso! Karma nunca debe enterarse de ello, ya nos habíamos distanciado hace tiempo, no quiero que nuestra relación se haga más complicada por simples impulsos que tengo de escribir todo lo que me parece interesante de él ¿Dónde la habré dejado?... Ah, no me… me dio tanto ¿Miedo? Cuando Asano Gakuho me dio un "Buena suerte" me sentí tan frágil y débil que me dejo aterrado, ahg, fue tan extraño ese sentimiento, no quiero volver a sentirlo, el presidente es más aterrador que el pronto final de la tierra. Debo dejar de pensar en eso, por ahora debo concentrarme en encontrar mi libreta ¡¿Dónde la habré dejado?! Veamos… dicen que para encontrar algo perdido debes rehacer todo tu camino antes de perderlo… Bien, recuerdo que ya no la tenía en la última hora de clases de ayer, eso quiere decir que la perdí antes de esa hora, las clases que pasaron fueron educación física, inglés, historia, el receso, matemáticas, japonés y ciencias, la mayoría de las clases fueron en el salón y ya busque allí, revise de arriba abajo cada rincón… estoy más que seguro que no está en el aula, el otro lugar que me queda revisar es el patio y el claro al que fui en el receso… Supongo que en el patio no está, bien pues el claro debe ser la "X" en el mapa…

¡Oh! ¡Genial aquí estas! ¿Mmm? Me pregunto si nadie te leyó, aunque debo estar seguro que nadie lo hizo, nadie viene por aquí… de todos modos será mejor que arranque todas las notas que tengo de Karma por si se me vuelve a perder la libreta, veamos… ¡¿Eh?! Hay algo escrito y no es mi letra d-dice " _El jardín secreto para asesinos" Espero te guste Nagisa._ La persona que haya leído mi libreta quiso darle nombre al lugar que considere como secreto, si lo hizo eso quiere decir que… ¡Leyó mi cuaderno! ¡¿Y ahora que hare?! ¡¿Qué tanto habrá leído?! ¡¿Qué habrá pensado de las notas acerca de Karma?! Y lo más importante ¡¿Quién lo leyó?! ¡Ahhh! Vamos cálmate Nagisa, no pasa nada, no sabes quien fue, pero al parecer ese alguien sabe que soy dueño de la libreta, bien, solo terminare de arrancar todas las notas de Karma, ahora hare un separador a la mitad de la libreta y pongamos como título " _El jardín secreto para asesinos"_ _(sigue pasando las hojas)_ también le dejare una esquina saliendo de la pasta para cerciorarme que la persona vea que ahí hay algo y trate de leerlo. Ahora en la siguiente _"¿Qué tanto leíste? Y más importante ¿Quién eres? No importa si no me quieres decir directamente solo deja escrito algo con lo que te pueda identificar y yo volveré en dos días a partir de hoy por la libreta y la respuesta"_ Listo, creo que esto debería bastar, solo espero que no sea Karma el que me conteste.

 _Jajajaa ya empezó la trama! :'D Por fin! Agradezco mucho sus reviews en esta historia que al principio no tenía sentido, muchas gracias! Ahora una aclaración, la actualización de este fic será diario ya que como son drabbles no sería justo ni para mí ni para ustedes el no actualizar rápido y constante, si no me sentiría muy floja pues aún sigo de vacaciones y dejando de lado la tarea que aún no he hecho, no tengo nada más que hacer que mis fics (cosa que tampoco hago :v) así que no importa que pase, les subiré un capitulo diario!_


	10. ¿De quién es?

**¿De quién es?**

¡Ah! ¡Exámenes! ¡No! Siempre he odiado los exámenes, no se mucho y lo único en lo que me considero fuerte es en biología pero nunca le ponen mucho énfasis en las pruebas así que siempre estoy más que perdida, me muestro optimista en todo, menos en lo que a pruebas respecta. Mis notas siempre serán malas y siempre estaré nerviosa mientras trate de contestar hasta las más fáciles preguntas… o al menos eso creía hasta ahora, nuestro profesor es algo raro pero es genial y sus clases son fáciles de comprender, así que siempre creí que no habría problemas para pasar los exámenes y sin conformarme con lo mínimo… pero ahora… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pedir que prácticamente de la noche a la mañana tengamos el conocimiento para quedar en el top 50 de las prueba?! ¡Es prácticamente imposible! Nunca me ha gustado decepcionarme pero así son las cosas… bueno, qué más da, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, siempre nos enseña arduamente y tratare de pagárselo obteniendo buenas notas… y también lo hare para que no se vaya, no me gustaría que nos abandonara. Je, no puedo creer lo pronto y bien que me acople a esta extraña situación y más aun a lo rápido que me encariñe con todo y todos y aún más con él. ¡Así que debo trabajar duro!...

Aunque creo que ir en las nubes mientras camino con los ojos cerrados no fue tan buena idea… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mmm? ¿Una nota perdida? ¿De quién será? Veamos… _Karma es un loco ¿Cómo pudo aventarse solo para tratar de asesinar a Korosensei? Realmente no lo entiendo, me preocupe y moleste tanto… no quiero pensar en que podría hacer si me llegara a faltar de verdad, no un distanciamiento, sino su ida completa, no quiero ni pensar en ello, me propondré ver que jamás haga otra locura como esa._ ¡Vaya! Yo no sabía eso… creo que nadie sabía que Akabane llegó a un extremo tan vertiginoso como ese… excepto esta persona ¿Quién será? ¿Habrá dejado más notas por aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Una libreta? ¡Está repleta de las debilidades de Korosensei! Entonces… ¡Es de Nagisa! ¿Mmm? " _El jardín secreto para asesinos"_ _(sigue pasando las hojas)._ Bien lo haré ¿Eh? Así que Nagisa quiere saber quien leyó esto, veamos ¿Le diré o no le diré? ¡Vale escribamos una respuesta!~

 _Jajajaja si lo hice :'D actualice a tiempo (?) y bien? Saben quien narra este drabble? No? Jajajaja mi plan funciono :D Jajaja bueno, la verdad quiero que absolutamente todos, pero TODOS los del salón participen en este proyecto, ya que no muchos escritores les dan algo de participación, casi siempre lo normal Kayano, Karma, Nagisa y Korosensei y no se me hace justo, todos son un amor y grandes personajes :c así que hasta Ritsu participara en las constantes notas en el jardín secreto, bueno nos leemos mañana! :D_


	11. ¿La nota?

**¿La nota?**

Estoy tan nervioso, mañana serán los exámenes, el peso que nos puso encima Korosensei es demasiado para unos marginados como nosotros… estoy tan preocupado y estresado, más por aquella nota que encontré en mi libreta, hoy debería encontrar respuesta… creo. No me apetece conocerla realmente, no creo que nadie más haya dado con ese lugar así que la misma persona debe responderme, solo espero no sea Karma… oh vamos deja de pensar en ello, solo encamínate a tu temprano sufrimiento.

Bien, veamos… la libreta se ve fue abierta, supongo que habrá respuesta… ¡Ja! ¡Lo hay! No sé si sentirme aliviado o preocupado, bueno solo leamos… _"Nagisa-kun~"_ Oh no ¿K-karma? _"Lo que leí son las debilidades de Korosensei ¿No es eso para lo que dejaste aquí la libreta? ¿Para que quien quiera saberlas las utilice a la hora de hacer su intento de asesinato? A mí me pareció eso y es una gran idea; este_ _ **Jardín secreto para asesinos**_ _es un lugar donde conocer secretos y recibir consejos ¿No? Supongo que a mí también me sirve como desahogue emocional así aquí va… ¡Aah! ¡Qué difícil es todo esto! (Por si te lo preguntas, si grite mientras escribía eso) Gracias Nagisa, ah y yo también estaré al pendiente de Akabane para que no cometa locuras, nunca imagine que se aventara de un acantilado, debió dar miedo, entiendo tu preocupación después de todo eres su mejor amigo y los he visto siempre muy juntos, debes quererlo mucho. Así que daré lo mejor de mí… aunque no me lleve tan bien con él, bien nos vemos._

 _P.D: ¡¿Enserio crees que soy una maniaca de los animales?! ¡Qué malo! Jajaja la verdad no, yo me considero así también._

¡Kurahashi! Ah, puedo tranquilizarme, al menos no fue Karma… ¡Espera! L-leyó la nota de cuando Karma hizo esa locura, entonces… N-no la encuentro entre las otras notas, debí dejarla caer ayer por equivocación y ella término encontrándola, aunque me alegra que solo haya sido esa, bueno creo… ¿Eh? ¿La nota? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿L-la tendrá Kurahashi? Deberé preguntarle… pero no quiero hacerlo frente a frente, sería muy vergonzoso y podría preguntarme más acerca del tema… le escribiré una nota como antes, así no habrá necesidad de contestar de vuelta.

…

 _Y listo! :D me alegro que se hayan sabido quien era, bueno creo que si lo supieron verdad? No me dejaron abandonada verdad? :c Yo solo les quiero dar amorsh~ -3- Jajaja ok me calmo pero les agradezco demasiado lean esto y dejen sus reviews eso me hace el día y me ánimos para escribir más, sin más gracias! Y que creen que ocurra en el siguiente episodio? Kurahashi volverá a aparecer? O tal vez otro personaje? Si es así quién? Hagan sus apuestas! XD_


	12. ¿Qué pienso?

**¿Qué pienso?**

Ah, los exámenes fueron brutales, estoy segura de que no pase, no lo vi venir, ninguna de las últimas preguntas fue lo que esperábamos. Solo quiero terminar este día e irme a dormir, ya no quiero nada más… ese sería mi plan perfecto si Kurahashi no me hubiera pedido aquel favor ¿Una nota? No tengo ni idea de quien sea, ella me dijo que podría leerla si estaba dispuesta a aceptar la responsabilidad… eso parecía más un juego que una advertencia, de todos modos no tengo intención de leerla, solo debo llevarla a aquel lugar y mi favor abra acabado… no hay problema, a veces me gustaría no saber esas palabras… Oh, llegue, veamos ¿Una libreta? ¿Por qué algo dentro de mí me dice que debo abrirla? No me interesan estos conflictos, no me incumben, no debería pensar en ello, pero… Supongo que tienen razón con aquel dicho de que la curiosidad mató al gato… Son las debilidades de Korosensei ¿Mmm? No parece ser parte de las notas de información… ¿Nagisa? Kurahashi también ha conversado ¿Maniaca de los animales? Espera… también hay notas sobre nosotros ¿Muy seria? Supongo que tiene razón, Nagisa es muy observador… analizando bien Kurahashi habló de una locura que hizo Akabane ¿Está relacionada con esta nota que debía traer?... Akabane es listo pero bastante sádico e impetuoso, yo tampoco lo sabía, ya veo, la pondré detrás de la nota de esa chica ¿Eh? ¿Un mensaje? _"A-acabas de leer la nota acerca de la locura que cometió Karma y sobre lo que pienso acerca de eso y lo que haría en un futuro… Supongo que tienes la nota ¿No?"_ Sí, la tengo _"B-bueno, yo quería que no se las mostrases a nadie más y también quería saber ¿Qué piensa acerca de ello?"_ ¿Qué que pienso? Vaya, nadie me había preguntado eso… ¿Qué pienso? Creo que estaría bien poner una respuesta, después de todo la maniaca de los animales lo dijo, jaja, es un desahogue emocional y ahora mismo lo necesito.

Bien primero respondamos _"No te preocupes, aquí dejo la nota para que este a salvo de mirones, creo que Akabane es un poco impetuoso por hacer tales cosas, pero también muy listo, creo que ustedes tienen una hermosa amistad, me da un poco de envidia, eres muy atento al querer proteger a tu amigo pero debes actuar más fresco, te cohíbes demasiado… y ahora va mi desahogue… ya no quiero decir que puedo ocuparme de las cosas, a veces quiero centrarme solo en mí… no quiero cargar peso de más… bueno no diré nada más, gracias por escuchar, creo"_ Ahora directo a casa, una hoja de papel a veces sirve de desahogue.

…

 _Listo! :'D no me abandonaron gracias! Por cierto estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas TT-TT el manga fue tan hermoso c': me dieron todo lo que desee hasta elevaron un poco la esperanza de que mi ship sea canon(?)me di cuenta que el desear que Karma ganara era solo una tontería, Karma de una u otra forma ganaría en lo que él quería ganar, ese sentimiento que recorría su ser y no lo dejaba estar en paz con su amigo, y también demostró ser muy maduro y con gran potencial, no hacía falta ni una derrota ni una victoria, le basto el ver el esfuerzo de su contrario para comprender la situación y salir con la mejor decisión, sin duda cada cap que pasa le tengo más respeto… y mi celeste también demostró ser muy astuto y talentoso, los adoro! Bueno pasando a noticias de este fic, como_ _ **byepwrona**_ _autor de_ _ **Trato Inesperado**_ _(lo ame!)_ __ _me dejo review mañana tendrán doble capitulo_ _ **PERO**_ _si adivinan quien narra este drabble tendrán triple capitulo! Así que a romperse la cabeza! XD nos vemos! -3-_


	13. ¿Cálido?

**¿Cálido?**

Llegaron nuestros resultados y fueron pésimos, ninguno se pudo posicionar en el top 50… bueno casi ninguno… la excepción, como en todo hasta en mi vida, fue Karma quien logró estar en 4to lugar de toda la escuela… es simplemente sorprendente… me da envidia… solo quiero parecerme un poco a él para que podamos estar en el mismo escenario, no quiero solamente verlo como si fuera una película que contemplo en primera fila… yo quiero estar en esa misma escena, estar con él al mismo nivel sin que nada me diga que debo salir de esa plataforma, que no puedo estar en esa plataforma… Ah, es un tonto deseo, no tengo nada con lo que parecerme a él, incluso en esta bizarra clase es el mejor por mucho… por estos pensamientos es que luego tengo problemas, como con las notas… ¡Es cierto la nota! ¿Tendré respuesta? Después de todo ayer fue un día estresante y no creo que Kurahashi se haya quedado a dejar la nota… si es que la tiene ¿Nadie más habrá ido? No creo… bueno es un posibilidad y si no voy tengo que volver solo, le dije a Kayano y Karma que se fueran y no quiero quedar en ridículo, también debo mostrar mis calificaciones a mi madre y no quiero, no quiero llegar a casa, supongo que aunque no haya respuesta iré allí a relajarme un poco.

La libreta está aquí ¿Mmmm? ¡¿L-la nota?! Q-quiere decir que hay respuesta… no es la forma de narrar de Kurahashi, es otra persona… vaya, no sabía ese pesar, debo estar más atento a mis compañeros para no darles problemas… todo esto empezó como un simple descuido y una pregunta sobre si sabían mis secretos y se convirtió en una forma de desahogue emocional… es un sentimiento tan cálido el que encuentren una forma de desahogo con mi simple lugar. ¡Bien! ¡Cambiare la portada! _"Jardín secreto para asesinos (Si quieres que alguien te escuche, aquí hay un lugar)"_ Espero muchas personas se puedan desahogar.

….

 _Bien, casi acertaron, bueno si lo hicieron, mi sempai y_ _byepwrona adivinaron, la que narraba era Rinka así que tendrán triple capitulo!_


	14. ¿Un desahogue emocional?

**¿Un desahogue emocional?**

¡Ahg! Los entrenamientos de Karasuma-sensei son infernales, lo bueno es que conseguí el nuevo tomo de mi manga y puedo leerlo hoy ¡Sí! Jeje, no puedo llegar a casa temprano o no podré leer, mejor busco un lugar tranquilo por aquí antes de volver a casa, debo buscar un lugar al cual casi nadie vaya… ¡Este es un buen lugar! Es muy bonito, un claro bastante amplio y es perfecto para estar solo pues está rodeado por grandes arbustos y maleza que hacen como una muralla.

Jejeje leeré mi manga ¿Eh? ¿Una libreta? Juse ve interesante ¿Por qué no? Le echaré una hojeada antes de leer mi manga… ¡Oh! Estas notas seguro son de Nagisa, es bastante observador y muy analítico, así que pone todo lo nuevo que ve de esta clase y sus integrantes en la libreta ¿Eh? ¿Un pedazo de hoja suelta? Al parecer algunas hojas fueron arrancadas ¿Jardín secreto? ¿Desahogue emocional? Hay letra de otras personas ¿Kurahashi? ¿Acaso esto es de Rinka? ¡¿Karma se aventó al acantilado?! ¡Vaya loco! Así que es como un pozo de los deseos ¿Eh? Bien ¿Por qué no escribimos también? _"Chicos yo también me siento igual, hay un desgaste de mi alma después de los exámenes y lloro por la frustración de que no me dejan leer manga para ponerme a estudiar, cosa que no puedo bien en casa. Esto es igual que un pozo de los deseos, desahogas lo que quieres sacar y te quedas más tranquilo pero también ha de servir para dar ánimos a los demás, de ahora en adelante seré más precavida y tratare de quitarle el peso de encima a los que tienen de más, tratemos de ser como Nagisa, seamos más analíticos ¡Así como un detective! Ah y Nagisa, si no quieres que los demás sepan de tus notas acerca de Karma no deberías escribir su nombre en tu confesión_ _ **Karma… es increíble**_ _jajaja yo también lo creo ese Karma es todo un personaje, vuelve a poner las notas que arrancaste quiero leerlas ¡Por favor! ¿Serán todas acerca de Karma? ¿O también de nosotros? ¿O de tus sentimientos? ¿Nacerá una historia BL? ¡Quiero saber!"_


	15. ¿Puedo participar?

**¿Puedo participar?**

Mañana será el día de ese tonto viaje escolar y esos mocosos haciendo sus planes como si se fueran a divertir en grande sin mí ¡Mph! ¡No saben de lo que se pierden sin mi hermosa y deslumbrante presencia! ¡Ya verán los voy a… ¡Ah! Ouch, mi cabeza.

Au, no se puede andar en este lugar con tacones… ¡Maldita montaña deforme! Ou, no debería golpear el suelo con mi mano… ¿Eh una libreta? Las debilidades del pulpo… notas de los alumnos ¿Eh? ¿Una mía? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Qué soy hermosa? Jaja es muy probable _"Bitch-sensei es buena besando pero le queda bien el apodo que le dio Karma, siempre será Bitch-sensei"_ ¡Eh! ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡El que haya escrito esto me la pagara!

B-bueno… leamos un poquito más… Así que los mocosos se sienten estresados, bueno es lógico en esta escuela y con esta situación hasta los más cuerdos durarían de su estabilidad, me sorprende que esos niños sigan bien, o a lo mejor ya los perdimos hace tiempo ¿Notas? ¿Karma? Ah el mocoso pelirrojo ¿Nagisa? Él y Karma son amigos y los mejores, ya veo, por eso siempre están juntos y cuando el mocoso pelirrojo se larga de clases Nagisa voltea a ver su pupitre más veces de cuando sí está… ¿BL? ¿Qué no será una historia BL? ¿Qué es BL? ¿De manga? Mmmm no sé de qué trata ¿Jardín secreto para asesinos? ¿Un lugar donde podemos escuchar y hablar? E-estos niños son tan… l-lindos… en ese caso yo también escribiré _"¿Yo también puedo participar en esto? Suena interesante y como su profesora tengo que regular cualquier actividad para que no se haga un caos, así que ¿Puedo ser su consejera? N-no es que quiera pero sería mejor para ustedes, yo les podría… ayudar si quieren._

 _P.D: ¿Qué es BL?"_

… _.._

 _Bien! Lo logre c': yo sé que saben quién narra este drabble así como también quien narró el anterior, agradezco de nuevo que pasen a leer y que le den favorito y dejen review eso es mi inspiración para seguir y no abandonar, los quiero mucho a todos ustedes mis lectores! -3-nos vemos mañana! Reviews? Me los merezco? No? Una bofetada virtual? Bueno TT-TT_


	16. ¿Familia?

**¿Una familia?**

Uf, el viaje escolar terminó y con ello también mi tormento, me siento mucho mejor después de oír las palabras de nuestro peculiar profesor, me ha sacado un peso de encima y se lo agradezco bastante. Supongo que debería darle un presente en forma de agradecimiento ¿Qué podre darle? ¿Dulces acaso? No quiero comprarle algo simple, no sería muy cortés ¿Le hago dulces caseros? Pero no tengo tiempo de cocinar, además mis dulces nunca saben bien… y ahora que lo pienso sería un poco raro darle dulces caseros a menos que sea un intento de asesinato y no quiero hacerlo, solo quiero demostrarle mi agradecimiento, quiero que mi presente diga que soy yo quien se lo dio… Que lindas flores… ¡Eso es! Le regale un ramo de flores silvestres de la montaña, es original y se sentirá mi esencia en ellas. Bueno entonces busquemos un poco de flores…

Es un bonito lugar y hay varias flores hermosas ¿Ah? ¿Una libreta? ¿Alguien la perdió? Son las debilidades de Korosensei, si mal no recuerdo es Nagisa quien ha estado escribiendo estas, debe ser su libreta… ¿Soy diligente, amable y hermosa?Vaya~ me alagas Nagisa… Oh, Kurahashi tu siempre tan alegre ante las situaciones más controversiales, yo tampoco sabía que Akabane se había aventado de un acantilado, aunque sin duda alguna esa es su personalidad… Hayami, lamento si alguna vez yo te cargue peso de más, no volveré a hacerlo… Nagisa eres un gran muchacho, siempre preocupándote por los demás, pero el escribir el nombre de Akabane de ese modo tan ambiguo... ¿Acaso lo hiciste por acto reflejo? Eso significaría que sin quererlo estabas pensando en él… ¿A ti te gusta Akabane? Menudas cosas especulo… Aunque otra persona ya también lo especulo ¿Una historia BL? No estamos en un manga, pero sería interesante… ¿Irina-sensei? Es bastante tierna, nunca pensé que los profesores pudieran ayudar más allá de los estudios a sus alumnos, pero nuestros profesores de ahora me han demostrado que no solo nos pueden ayudar en estudios sino en otras situaciones, se han vuelto más que profesores nuestros amigos… Bueno también escribamos.

" _Me parece una grata idea la de tener una forma de abrirnos sin que sepamos quien se desahoga ni quien ayuda, yo misma me sumo a la causa, desde ahora en adelante quiero disfrutar al máximo con todos ustedes siendo yo misma y mostrándome como soy y quiero ser… ah, Irina-sensei eso también va por usted, quiero que disfrutemos alumnos y maestros juntos así que contamos con usted Irina-sensei~"_

Vale ahora a terminar de recoger las flores para Korosensei, es sin duda un gran proyecto el que iniciaste por error Nagisa, esta clase cada día va pareciendo más una gran… ¿Familia? Sí, una gran familia que quiero siempre permanezca junta.

…

 _Jajajaja sé que saben quién narra este drabble y sí quiero que todos se enteren de que siente Nagisa por aquel sádico pelirrojo, pero habrá algo que no se esperan ;) ok no tal vez si se lo esperen XD pero díganme alguien se dio cuenta que todos llegan al claro donde esta la libreta por diferentes razones? No? Nadie? Ay :c bueno nos leemos mañana! Merezco reviews? :3_


	17. ¿Una nueva técnica?

**¿Una nueva técnica?**

¡Gez!, me decepcioné un poco al ver que la nueva chica transferida era en realidad una maquina lista para asesinar a nuestro profesor y yo que me estaba haciendo ilusiones de una bonita amistad… Sería tan hermoso ella corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta mis brazos y unirnos en un romántico beso al atardecer… y después… jujuju~… pero aquella máquina rompió mis ilusiones, es más comenzó a molestarme, solo se la pasa tratando de asesinar a Korosensei sin tregua, no nos deja ningún intento a nosotros, interrumpe nuestras clases y ni siquiera se disculpa, no nos habla solo mueve la boca cuando es necesario para decir cualquier insignificancia técnica… ¡Odio esta situación! Por ahora me concentrare en recolectar la información acerca de que revistas son mejores para Korosensei… Espera ¡¿Dónde deje las revistas?! ¡Augh! Soy un tonto olvide donde deje la carnada, ahora debo buscarla en todo este gran bosque… no… tampoco aquí… vengan revistas… ¿Dónde están?... Vengan con papá… ¡¿Una pasta?!... es la pasta de una libreta, no mis revistas… espera ¿Qué hace una libreta aquí? ¿Las debilidades de Korosensei? ¡Oh! ¡Notas sobre nosotros! Bu, pensé que Nagisa tendría buena información acerca de las chicas pero son cosas insignificantes y de un momento a otro veo en las esquinas de las hojas el nombre de Akabane escrito, ya ni quiero leer si tratan las notas de un tío… ¿Jardín secreto para asesinos? ¿Por qué me parece genial el nombre y no algo controversial como cualquier persona normal pensaría? ¿Un desahogue emocional eh? ¿Son chicas las que escribieron? Debe ser, la letra es fina… Vaya que observadora… debe ser Fuwa, no me había percatado que faltaban notas, entonces serán de Akabane… ¿Una historia BL? Eso no es sano Fuwa… bien, pues ¿Por qué no dejamos una nota también? " _Hey chicos ¿Qué piensan acerca de utilizar las revistas para adultos en un intento de asesinato? ¡Korosensei caería fácil ante nosotros, sería una presa fácil"_ Bueno ahora a seguir buscando la guarida de mis revistas.

…

 _Volví :'D y me volveré a ir, idamente(?) bueno bueno, se que abandone esto pero entre a la escuela y eso no me deja dormir DX, espero sigan esperando estos drabbles y sigan tratando de descifrar quien narra que, nos vemos dentro de algunos días_


	18. ¿Tú también?

**¿Tú también?**

El día de antier fue agobiante primero la maquina fue atada por Terasaka para que no desplegara sus armas y nosotros pudiéramos estudiar, ayer llegamos a la escuela y encontramos a la maquina con tantas modificaciones en su cuerpo y comportamiento que empezó a parecerse a un carácter humano y hoy cuando llegamos al salón volvió a ser la maquina fría del asesinato que conocimos al principio pero después de todo ella tenía voluntad propia logrando hacer que guardara los programas de cooperación y ahora es de nuevo una "chica normal"…

Ritsu, ahora se llama así, es una gran chica, me ayudó en mucho a saber acerca de nuevas técnicas para lanzamientos certeros y demás, es fácil congeniar con ella y llegar a apreciarla… hablando de eso debería practicar esa nueva técnica que me enseñó… oh demonios la pelota salió disparada a otra parte más lejana de la que calculé… debo ir por ella… ¿Por qué este claro está rodeado de maleza como si fuera un fuerte? ¡Ah! ¡Mi pelota! ¿Una libreta? ¿No es esta la libreta que siempre traía consigo Nagisa? ¿Qué hace aquí? Bueno no sé ni yo mismo por que la leo pero no me sirve de nada… ya he leído todas sus notas… igual las leeré… notas de las debilidades de Korosensei… notas de los del salón… ¿mmm? ¿A dónde fueron a parar las tantas notas de Karma?

¡Oh! ¡Notas nuevas! Veamos~ espera… ¡Es la letra de Kanzaki! Que bella letra~ ¿Desahogue emocional?... Jajaja que risa, que casi le atinan a la relación que llevan esos dos… si Nagisa no me hubiera declarado más de mil veces que Karma solo es su mejor amigo me creería lo que dice Fuwa.

Jajajaja Bitch-sensei ¡pobrecilla! ¿Enserio no sabe que es un manga? Jajaja abra que enseñarle… Okajima no tiene remedio… las revistas para adultos no son buena cosa… ¡Bien! Dejemos una nota también… _"Yo también quiero participar… a lo mejor pueden darme consejos amorosos"_ No creo que se enteren que yo lo escribí así que mi identidad estará a salvo… ¡Uf! Qué bueno, hubiera pasado una gran vergüenza si Kanzaki lograra descubrir que es mía la nota. ¡Bien, volvamos a practicar!

 _ **Está clarísimo quien narra este cap. :p pero de todos modos piénsele XD Bueno como ven, volvi! :3 y ya me quedare aquí(?) cada semana (es muy duro para mí cada día DX) tendrán un drabble de estos :3 ustedes eligen el día ;D**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! Nos vemos :3**_


End file.
